Pained
by missingviolet
Summary: Buffy went evil instead of Willow and she is trying to kill Faith. WF,but eventually BF,WK
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Pained**

**Summary: Buffy went evil instead of Willow. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rating: M **

**Chapter 1: Payback's A Bitch**

Faith managed to look around through her badly swollen eyes; she was chain to the wall by the wrist. She was greatly confused by what she saw.

"B?" she managed to croak out. Faith was still very unfocused and felt like she had been hit by a truck.

"I've been waiting long enough bitch..."

_It started to come back to her, she remember Willow coming to LA looking for her. _

_"Faith, please we need your help" a very tired looking willow said. _

_Faith just stared coldly at them._

_"Look, I know we didn't part on the best terms. But we really need your help, she was become so cold. She wouldn't talk to us anymore. Please Faith we need your help."_

_"What makes you think I can help her? The last time I checked, she still fucking hates. God, she fucking gutted my for angel." Faith yelled angrily at Willow._

_"Please Faith, you are the only one that gets to her." _

_"Fuck off Red. I don't care what happens to her" _

_"Faith I know you care about her. Please Faith she is messing with unspeakable things"_

_"Fuck Red! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" She roughly grabbed her leather jacket. "Let's go Red" _

"...I've been waiting so long for this..."

Suddenly Faith was very aware of the blood dripping into the eyes, cloudy her vision. She noticed that she was not chain in an old abandoned warehouse like she first thought, but in the basement of Buffy's house.

_"So red, what's the stitch?" Faith asked Willow during the car ride from LA to Sunnyhell. _

_Willow looked reluctant to tell Faith what has been happening for the pass year. _

_"Damn Red, you want my help but you can't tell me what the hell is the problem." the rage Faith was feeling was evident in Faith's eyes. She was sick of Willow's holier than thou attitude. _

_"Look Red, I cant do anything if u don't tell me anything" She tried again remember that she was a new person not the hot tempered bitch that everyone from sunnyhell thought she was. _

"...First you turn my family against me..." the blade in Buffy's hand was getting dangerously close to faith's neck...

_"weee...wee. we.. Thought that Buffy was just upset..." Willow was close to tears recalling the bad memories"...after...aafter... her mumm... i... ii... meant Mrs Summer's death..." Faith felt bad for pushing Willow._

_"shit red, I'm sorry..." _

_She was about to apologize when Willow cut her off, "No Faith, you deserve to know what went wrong... "Willow took a few breaths before continuing._

_"Let's start again; it all happened after Mrs. Summers died. Buffy became so withdrawn; she barely talked to us anymore. One day during patrol, she came across a demon with an amulet which allows the wearer to absorb it's opponent's mystical powers or life force if he or she has none. She managed to defend the demon and obtain his amulet. First she started killing and absorbing demons that attacked her during patrol, day by day she became more powerful. The demon population was cut into half in a matter of days, so naturally we thought it was a good thing. Well that was before she started draining wiccans and warlocks." _

_"Shit Red, what took you so long to get help?" faith said, pissed off that no one bothered to tell her about Buffy._

_"Sorry Faith, we thought she only needed time." yeah, two bloody years, faith thought to herself. _

_"Faith, it's not like you were the most stable person to ask help from two years ago. Besides, we're not the best of friends"_

" _Damn Red, you picked up some mojo. But DONT EVER MESS WITH MY HEAD AGAIN!" _

_"Sorry..." mumbled Willow, if it wasn't for the slayer hearing, Faith wouldn't have heard it. A small smile formed on her lips, she closed her eyes trying to get some rest._

"...then you turn my best friend against me..." Buffy brought the blade down towards faith's chest, popping her buttons on the way down exposing faith's chest. Faith was shocked by the emotions in Buffy's eyes, there anger, hatred, rage... and lust? However, it was gone as soon as it came.

"... You betrayed me... "

Slap

"… You made me the victim…"

Slap

"…I thought you cared…"

Slap

"…Well, it's my turn now…"

"How does it feel faith, to have no control at all?" With that Buffy increased the pressure of the blade on faith's skin drawing blood. Faith who was too stunned for words at the turn of events, just stared at Buffy. The coldness in Buffy's eyes scared her to the core, reminding her too much of what she used to be.

"How does it feel to be at the mercy on someone else?" Buffy punched Faith hard on the face. Blood started to drip from Faith mouth.

However, the blood only increased Buffy's bloodlust and soon she was beating on faith. "I'm going to show you pain, I'm going to make you bleed" Buffy's smile becoming more and more psychotic and it chilled Faith to the spine.

Faith who was chain to the wall couldn't do anything but watch in horror as Buffy craved names of people she hurt. The memories came rushing back to her, hunting her; she could hear their screams, begging her to stop. The physical pain that Buffy caused was nothing compared to what she was going through emotionally.

Faith slumbered back in defend, just taking whatever Buffy dished out without even trying to break free, when suddenly she felt Buffy's blade slice through her stomach, a searing pain ripped thru her body as images of that night on the rooftop came rushing back to her, she stifled a scream of agony.

The last thing she remembers before darkness overwhelmed her was Buffy saying in her ear "payback's a bitch" and then she fell into nothingness.

This is my first fic, I know it's short but I'm trying please bear with me. Please gimme your honest opinion. Good or Bad. You can even tell me that this fic suck so much that I shouldn't bother updating it.

Anyway thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews. I appreciate. On with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: 4 months ago**

**LA**

"Angel, I'm leaving for patrol now. See u in a few hours. Don't wait up." Faith yelled before leaving.

2 hours later, faith was ready to call it a night and started her walk back. Her mind drifted to Angel, how will he was to help her when no one wanted anything to do with her. It has been almost a year and a half since she got out of prison; the L.A. gang has finally started to accept her and to treat her like part of the gang. Yet she can't help but to feel insecure like something was missing in her life.

Faith was so caught up in her mind that she completely failed to notice the person that was following her.

She was completely taken by surprise when something hit her hard from behind causing her to fall forward on her face. Before she had a chance to get up, she was attacked again. This time she felt more than 1 person attacking her. She finally managed to turn around and get a good look at them. There were about 6 to 8 of them. _Shit! They're human. What can I do? I can't go back to what I used to be._ She tried to fend them of the best she can but there were just too many of them.

Soon she was back into a corner, blood dripping down her brows blurring her vision. She was getting tired; she knew she wouldn't be able to fend them off much longer. One of them got close enough to hit her with a baseball bat, sending her crashing to the ground fading in and out of consciousness. They grabbed her arms and held her down.

"What do we have here? Oh is it slayer. Not so tough now are we?" the gang leader spoke with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want from me?"

"What do I want? Isn't it obvious? I want what every guy would want from a pretty girl like you."

"Get the fuck away from me u bastard!" Faith spat at him. This only got him angrier.

"What a firecracker we have here. We could have done this the easy way. Now, I'm gonna enjoy torturing you and causing you pain first bitch" he growled and slapped her.

"Double the dose!" He yelled at one of his minions.

Faith felt someone inject something into her from behind. She started feeling groggy, not long after, she felt the world crashing down on her. The pain from her past that she kept so well hidden started to resurface. Monsters that she thought no longer existed came back to haunt her.

"No... No... No…" she started chanting like a mantra.

"Okie guys let's have some fun" the gang leader said to his gang.

Faith felt hands on her body stripping her and started screaming.

"Shut up or I'll blow his brains out" the gang leader held a gun to a little boy's head. From where the little boy came from she had no idea but decided to play it safe and shut up.

She felt hands caressing her abdomen, slowly making its way up to her breast. Faith could no longer hold back the tears that were in her eyes. All she could do was sob silently while they took turns to violate her.

**

* * *

Next Morning **

**Angel's Pov**

Where is she? She's been gone all night, even if she were to go clubbing after slaying she would have call back. Angel was so busy worrying that he didn't notice Gunn come in.

"Hey Angel take a chill pill would you. She's probably getting some right now. Faith's a big girl and a slayer."

"But Gunn I know she's a slayer but she's still a girl maybe she got tricked? There are all kinds of evil out there! Evil like me! When I was Angelus"

"Angel would you stop already, that was when you were Angelus, you didn't have a soul." Gunn cut me off before I could finish.

"Gunn you don't understand, even with a soul you can do evil. Look around you Gunn some humans are more evil than vampires and demons."

"okie... okie… point taken." Gunn said while walking back to his room.

I'm gonna call Cordelia just in case faith decided to crash at her place as it is nearer to the cemeteries.

"Hello Cordy?"

"Hey Angel. How can I help you?"

"Is Faith with you?"

"No, I haven't heard from her. What wrong Angel? Did she go psycho again?"

"NO! She isn't going to go psycho again, I know Faith, she really has changed you know."

"I'm sorry Angel; sometimes I just get a little paranoid. I mean, you don't usually forget someone who tried to kill you. Anyway, what's the problem then?"

"I can't get through to Faith. She didn't come back last night after patrol and she isn't picking up her cell phone. I'm really really worried; it's not like her to be out the whole night without calling. What if something bad happened? Just because she's a slayer doesn't mean that she is invincible."

"Angel relax, Faith can handle herself but if it makes you feel better I'll call you if I see her and give her a piece of my mind."

"Thanks Cordy, you do that"

**Cordelia's Pov **

Gees, Angel's really has become a worrywart. I mean what did Faith do to deserve such care from Angel. I don't mean to sound like a jealous girlfriend or something, but sometime I really can't help it. It's like all Angel can think about is that murderous psychotic bitch. Ok, so I'm not really over the Faith trying to kill me part but so what. I can stand her but it doesn't mean I have to like her.

Eww, something stinks in here must be the trash. I better take it out become this place starts to smell like a fish market or something.

I tie up the garbage bag and started my way to dumpster outside my apartment. I walked out the back door and had the shock of my life. There was a girl naked, beaten and bloodied laying face down in a puddle of her own blood. She looks so much like Faith from behind, I mean not that I have ever seen Faith naked front or back, you know what I mean. Oh my gosh what if it is Faith?

I drop the garbage bag in my hand and went towards the girl. I got close enough and lifted her face up.

Oh Shit it is Faith. Angel's gonna be so pissed. Her mouth was forming and her body was jerking every now and then. Someone must have drugged her, but how? Faith's a slayer, the slayer metabolism should have been able to get raid of the drugs in her system. "no... no... please don't i promise to be good. Please no... no..." Faith softly said over and over again. Shit, i think she's hallucinating.

"Angel, Cordy here. I found Faith" before I could finish he cut me off. Again.

"Really? Is she okie?"

"I was getting to it angel. Oh well it aint pretty and you're not gonna like it. I found her beaten up, laying in a puddle of her own blood naked. I think she was drugged. I'm gonna call the ambulance now. I'll see you there as soon as possible."

I hang up before Angel could say anything else and called the ambulance. It's gonna be a long day ahead. Shit, I hope Angel's not gonna flip he really cares about Faith. Although i'm not Faith's biggest fan i really can't help but feel sorry for her.

* * *

Thank once again for all the reviews. I write to please.Sorry for taking so long to update. Been really busy with college. 

A level exams starting in 10days. Wish me luck! Take care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Pained**

**Note: 1. Chapter 2 was set 4 months ago from the 1st chapter in LA. Faith had her sentence reduced because of good behavior (parole? Not very sure what it's called). She now works for Angel. **

**2. I've finally noticed how sucky my summary is so I've decided to update it. **

**Summary: After Faith completed her sentence. She worked hard to rebuild her life. Apparently, she was much more successful compared to Buffy who had to rebuild her life to after willow resurrected her, causing Buffy to be bitter. Who went a bit wonky instead of Willow, turning on her friends and trying to kill Faith. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rating: M **

**Chapter 3**

**In the hospital**

**Angel**

By the time I got to the hospital, Spike and Cordy were already there. Cordy was sitting on the plastic hospital chairs looking very uncomfortable while Spike was pacing endlessly up and down, mumbling to himself.

"I'm gonna hurt the bastard that did this so bad that he'll be begging for death… I'm gonna hunt that bastard down, rip him up from limp to limp, dung him in horse piss…" Spike was mumbling to himself.

"Stop it will you! You're making me nervous! Cant you just sit down and shut up!" Cordy snapped at him.

"How can I be so calm, my best friend is in there! BEATEN and RAPED!! How can I just sit there like nothing happened!?! How can you be so bloody cold?!"

"Of cause I care for Faith! How can you say that? I've been sitting here for more than 3 hours since she entered the operating theater. I definitely care for Faith, or not I wouldn't have wasted all that time sitting in this stupid glooming hospital for 3 hours!"

"Well you've never really liked her… Always ignored her and whenever she comes into the room you either walk out or cut her out of your conversations. Do you know how much she respects you?! She really looks up at you, ya know? She sees you as her role model. Something about you being a self-involved bitch to a selfless doer of good and all that crap." The last was said in almost a whisper but was heard by Cordy never the less.

Cordy let out a breath and said in a small voice "I know… and I am sorry…"

Pausing awhile she continued with her head down "it's just that… Faith is like this force of nature… She kinda just blows you away, doesn't really let you…"

"Argh… I just don't know how to react to her. I mean ever since she came out from prison, I could really tell that she's changed. But it's just so easy to hate her and bitch at her. I mean she still radiates this badass I don't need you vibe…"

Spike cut her off before she could finish. "You! Of all people should know that all that is just an act! She's just trying to protect herself and you never gave her a reason to open up to you. Ever since she started working with Angel she has been nothing but nice to you, but you time and time again, ignore her disrespect her and insult her. BUT NO she doesn't complaint, she thinks she deserves all that and still think you're a Saint!"

"Remember Cordelia! You were just like her in Sunnyhell. Queen C, you acted like a bitch thinking it's cool. She acted like a bitch to protect herself" Spike was almost yelling now.

"I know… I'm sorry… try and make it better" Cordy replied, almost in tears now.

"Oh I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to be so hard on you. It's just that Faith is the only one that truly accepted me for me. I'm just stressed out; I can't bear that I couldn't protect her. It's killing me inside."

Wow, I didn't know Spike cared for Faith so much. I've always though that he just wanted to get into her pants. I guess there's so much more to Spike than meets the eye.

Besides that, Cordy and Spike have been acting pretty weirdly recently. One minute they absolutely hate each other, and the next minute they are all over each other.

Hmm… I wonder if there is anything going on between them. Gees… I sound like a gossiping cheerleader. Ok, enough of that…

I was about to ask them what the doctor said, when the doors of the operation room opened up and the doctor stepped toward. In the background I could see a still unconscious Faith wheel into the ICU. The scent of a slayer's blood hit me like a truck, she must have lost a lot of blood. Darn I'm getting hungry, and the doctor is looking pretty tasty.

"So doc, how's our girl doing?" Spike was the first to approach the doctor.

"We did how best to patch her up, but honestly it doesn't look so good. She's suffered from massive blood lost and internal bleeding. Some of her major organs have been damaged too. She still not stable and we are not sure if she would make it. I don't want to keep your hopes up but if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow there's nothing much we can do."

Spike looked honestly scared after hearing the news while Cordy is just standing there with her mouth opened. I think she's in shock.

"Can we still see her?" Cordy finally finds her voice.

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem"

I finally approach them "Don't worry Cordy, Faith's a fighter I'm sure she'll be screaming at the nurses and demanding to be released from the hospital by tomorrow."

With that I stormed off. I just wised I was as sure as I sounded but I gotta be strong if not for them than for Faith. I cant let them see me like this cause right now all I want to do is to bash some heads and lose some steam. I still can't believe that I let Faith patrol alone. It's all my fault that she's in there now.

I'm gonna hunt those bastards even if it's the last thing I do.

**Spike**

I can't believe that bint just stomped off like that. He didn't even bother checking up on Faith. When I was with Cordy waiting for the doc's update I could sense him. I really don't know what his problem.

Cordy looks really stunned, I think it's not such a good idea letting her see Faith in this condition. Don't want her to pass out plus she looks like she's really to crash.

"Come on luv, we have to get you home now. I'll come back later to see out girl."

"What do you think I am, 5? I'm perfectly capable to getting myself home." Oh bullocks, now she's pissed time for some damage control.

"Come on luv, you know that's not what I meant. I just don't want you to end up like our little firecracker." I replied in a soft voice.

"Oh spike I'm so sorry, but don't worry Wesley's gonna pick up me front in awhile. I better go wait for him now. Are you sure you'll be okie alone?"

"Don't worry about me, I might seem like a big ol' softie but I'm still a big bad by heart."

"Yea rite, wateva just be safe." She said and left.

I turn around and headed for the room they put Faith in.

The slight that greeted me as I walked into the room was terrible. Cordy told me it was bad but nothing could have prepared me for this. There she was lying on the bed in the middle of the room hooked up to all these weird machines.

"You gotta wake up luv, you're got everyone worried about you. Angel's all broody but no surprise there." I started talking to her prone form without even noticing.

"God what did they do to you..." I've never seen her so fragile, she looks so young without her make up and leather. I really wonder how old she is sometimes.

I react out my hand to tuck the strands of hair behind her ear. Just as my fingers were about to touch her cheeks, her whole body started shaking and jerking.

She suddenly sat up and started screaming…

* * *

Ermm is this story moving too slowly? 

Feedback please


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Pained**

**Summary: After Faith completed her sentence. She worked hard to rebuild her life. Apparently, she was much more successful compared to Buffy who had to rebuild her life to after willow resurrected her, causing Buffy to be bitter. Who went a bit wonky instead of Willow, turning on her friends and trying to kill Faith. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rating: M **

**Just to clear things up**

Buffy died defeating Glory, willow resurrected her but not with dark magic. Tara is still alive. Dawn is still the key. Spike left Sunnydale before Buffy died. He is not in love with Buffy. So, he did not bump nasties with her. He is also not chipped. But some how managed to find his humanity and decided to fight the good fight with Angel. However, Angel and Spike still don't get along. Faith has been out of prison for about a year already. Xander and Anya is still somewhere out there… probably bumping nasties. Wesley and Cordy still has some grudges against Faith. But Gunn and Fred get along with Faith just fine.

**Previously**

"God what did they do to you..." I've never seen her so fragile, she looks so young without her make up and leather. I really wonder how old she is sometimes.

I react out my hand to tuck the strands of hair behind her ear. Just as my fingers were about to touch her cheeks, her whole body started shaking and jerking.

She suddenly sat up and started screaming…

**

* * *

Chapter 4 **

**Sunnydale**

"Good morning Buffy! Tara and I are making breakfast, how do you want you eggs?" Willow asked Buffy as she walked down the stairs.

"The usual please." Buffy replied. Making herself comfortable at the table.

"Oh Buffy it's so good to have breakfast together again!" Dawn was bouncing around Buffy. "Here catch!" She yelled as she tossed a cup towards Buffy.

"Shit Dawn! What's your problem" Buffy yelled back as she grabbed the cup out off the air purely on reflex.

"Oh nothing… just testing your reflex. Gotta make sure you didn't come back wrong right? At least now we know you're still THE SLAYER." She said as she busied herself preparing coffee.

Buffy just nodded.

_Did I come back right? Yeah so what if I'm still the slayer. I really can't help but to feel that something is missing. There must be something wrong with me if the Powers allowed me to be dragged out of heaven back to this miserable world. _

"Buffy! Buffy! Earth to BUFFY" Dawn was yelling at her.

"Are you ok? You've been mindlessly stirring the coffee. Oh oh I know! Are you trying to make those like whirlpool in your coffee? Cus if you want I can show you how to make bigger ones in water bottles! OR if you want we could check up the net and all. Okie… I'm babbling aren't I?

Why didn't anyone stop me?" Willow was blushing by the time she finished.

"Ermmm... I… I was just think…"

"About what?" Dawn and Willow asked curiously.

Buffy's brows knitted together trying to think of a way to answer them. Fortunately, the look was not lost by Tara.

"Honey" Tara said before Dawn or Willow started asking more questions. "I think Buffy's just needs more time to process being back and all. Besides, you look cute when you babble" she added the last part in a whisper and gave Willow a peck on the cheek.

_They're so sweet together. Willow's really lucky to have found somebody as sweet and pure as Tara. I wonder what I would be like if I had someone to love me like that. _

"Alright enough chitchat! Let's eat before the food turns cold!" Tara said as Willow rushed to help her set the table.

After the huge breakfast of bacon, pancakes and eggs. Buffy was about to go take a shower. As she was about to walk up the stairs. She heard Tara call out.

"Buffy, all your mail since your… your…"

"It's okie to say it Tara."

"Sorry, I'm still not too used to you being all dead and all… anyway, as I was saying, I kept all your mail. It's in the little basket on the kitchen counter.

**Buffy**

Adverts

Aunty Annie

Promos

Bills

Sales

Bills

Bills

Bank Statement

Bills

Promos

Bills

"Shit! That's a lot of bills" I mumble as I sorted out the mails. "Oh my Gosh!!" I think I nearly fainted! I never knew there could be so many zeros after a negative sign. OH SHIT! OH SHIT!

I'm so screwed!

Where the hell am I going to get the money for all these bills? I can't ask Willow and Tara, I mean they have been great looking after everything while I was… I was… shit I can't even say it to myself! in my head! 5 minutes ago I was telling Tara it was okie to use the D word… what a hypocrite I am…

What to do? What to do?

Think Buffy! What would Willow do?

Think think think!

YES! I got it! Willow will use magic! After all she did use magic to bring back to life. So how bad could it be to settle so bills?

Besides i am the slayer, mankind will be lost without me. Gotta find me some magic books.

* * *

Please bare with me… and gimme your comments and feedback. I know this is definitely not the nest fic you'll ever read but I really wanna improve. After all this is my 1st fan fic ever. 

Thank again for reading and commenting.


End file.
